


Właśnie tak

by PrinceLiv



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Abuse, Birthday, Creepy, Horror, M/M, Romance, Unhealthy Relationships, kingshipping, nienawidzę Cię Elsza, petshipping
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceLiv/pseuds/PrinceLiv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pan Godwin lubi mieć wszystko pod kontrolą. Zwłaszcza w swoje urodziny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Właśnie tak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Just like that](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127368) by [PrinceLiv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceLiv/pseuds/PrinceLiv)



– Czy wiesz, jaki zaraz zacznie się dzień, Jack?

– Dwudziesty piąty listopada, Dyrektorze?

– Dokładnie tak. A co jest dwudziestego piątego listopada?

– Pana urodziny.

– Przykro mi, że odpowiedź zajęła ci moment, Jack. Owszem, moje urodziny. Czy wiesz, z kim chciałbym je świętować?

– Ze mną, Dyrektorze.

– Bardzo dobrze, Jack. Cieszę się, że tym razem się nie zawahałeś. Wiesz, to byłoby nierozsądne, gdybyś miał kupować mi prezent za moje własne pieniądze.

– Zapamiętałem z poprzedniego roku, Dyrektorze.

– Jestem z ciebie bardzo dumny.

– Dyrektorze...

– Czyżby onieśmielała cię moja bliskość? Jack. Nie lubię, kiedy nie odpowiadasz.

– Przepraszam, Dyrektorze.

– "Przepraszam" to niewiele jak na ten niemiły wyraz twoich oczu, gdy się do ciebie zbliżyłem.

– Ja...

– Cii. Już dobrze. Nie mógłbym się na ciebie gniewać, Jack.

– Chcę, by był pan zadowolony.

– Będę zadowolony, gdy okażesz to nie tylko słowami.

– Dyrektorze...

– Dyrektorze...? Powtarzasz się. Na pewno masz mi coś więcej do powiedzenia.

– Tak... jest dobrze.

– Niewystarczająco. Mój Królu, jesteś taki piękny. Twoje usta, oczy, imponujące ciało...

– Dziękuję.

– Nie tak cię uczyłem.

– Dziękuję, panie Godwin. Jestem szczęśliwy, że... że podobam się panu.

– Uwielbiam sprawiać, że się jąkasz. Choć z pewnością wiesz, że nie jest to najprzyjemniejszy z dźwięków, które dziś z ciebie wydobędę.

– Nie jestem pewien...

– Jack. Przemyślałeś, co chcesz powiedzieć? Mam nadzieję, że nie zamierzasz sprawić mi przykrości. Mniemam, iż pamiętasz, jak bardzo tego nie lubię. Ty także nie powinieneś.

– Nie jestem pewien, czy traktuje mnie pan poważnie.

– Skąd ta wątpliwość? Och, Jack... Nie rozpraszaj mnie teraz.

– Drugiej dłoni nigdy nie pozwolił mi pan pocałować.

– Nie ma takiej potrzeby.

– Również nie ma potrzeby, by i siebie rozebrał pan do końca?

– Jack, nie podoba mi się ten ton. Tak samo jak przerwane pocałunki.

– Po prostu...

– To nie czas ani miejsce na dziecinne pretensje. Dlaczego próbujesz zrujnować tak dobrze zapowiadającą się noc?

– Ja...

– Jack, ani słowa więcej na ten temat. To nie przystoi Królowi.

– Ma pan rację, Dyrektorze. Przepraszam, że sprawiłem panu zawód. Proszę pozwolić mi naprawić ten błąd.

– Oczywiście, Jack.

– Smakuje pan tak dobrze...

– Kontynuuj.

– Uwielbiam, kiedy dotyka mnie pan w ten sposób.

– A ja uwielbiam ciebie całego, Jack. Właśnie tak. Królu mój... Jack...  _Jack._

_–_ Czy... mogę się teraz do pana przytulić?

– Oczywiście. W pełni na to zasłużyłeś.

– Wszystkiego najlepszego, panie Godwin.

– Ty jesteś najlepszym, co mi się przytrafiło.

– Dyrektorze... Nie sądzę, bym zasłużył.

– Masz rację. Ta moja słabość... Widzisz, do czego potrafisz mnie doprowadzić? Chciałbym jednak, byś wiedział jedno, Jack.

– Tak?

– Nie życzę sobie utracenia cię kiedykolwiek.

– Wie pan, jak staram się spełniać pańskie życzenia.

– To nie życzenie, Jack. To coś, co leży również w twoim interesie. Uwierz mi, nie chcesz mnie zasmucić.

– Nie chcę.

– Mam nadzieję, że twoje pocałunki wynagrodzą mi to dziwne drżenie twojego głosu. Pamiętaj, nie zamierzam rezygnować z tego, co moje.

– A ja należę do pana.

– Bardzo dobrze, Jack. Wreszcie się nauczyłeś. Cieszę się, że wreszcie przestałeś oponować. A teraz pozwól, że pokażę ci, jak mocno do mnie należysz.

  



End file.
